


Our Memories

by loozje



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Best friend shenanigans, Funny Misunderstandings, M/M, The pink pillow returns, Window Sex, Yuuri willingly has wet dreams, fun with frosting, royal family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loozje/pseuds/loozje
Summary: A collection of all my drabbles for the Yuuram chats.Some are rated Gen but some are also rated explicit in which case I'll mention it in the chapter title.





	1. Undercover

“Why am I wearing the wig?” I ask Wolfram with a huff.

“What? Do you want everyone to notice your black hair. You’re not exactly inconspicuous. And be careful with your lipstick. You’re smearing it all over yourself.” He scolded me as he fixed the smear on my cheek.

“Ah! Good evening, young masters. What can I get you-“ Yozak greeted us with his usual cheer.

“Sshhht! You’re going to get us caught.”

Right now, Wolfram and I, were undercover, sitting in the corner of Jozak’s bar waiting for our objective to walk in. To be able to blend into the usual crowd here, we had to wear these horrid disguises.  Normally, I would have protested vigorously, but today our goal is too important for that.

“Alright then, young mistresses.” Yozak winked at us. “Shall I get you your usual then?”

Wolfram nodded while never taking his eyes away from the door.

“So that’s one wine and one water coming right up.” Yozak said before walking away. “Oh, and you might want to fix your front. Your breasts are slipping. Next time use one of the soldier bra’s.”

After he had left we resumed our careful watching, until we heard the doorbell sound we had been waiting for. I send a small prayer to wherever in the hopes that the information we had gotten had been wrong, but standing there in the doorway was the familiar sight of a small girl with wavy brown hair.

To visit a place like this. Greta, you’re breaking Daddy’s heart!

Next to me Wolfram’s body tensed. He was probably just as upset as I was. I thought about jumping up, but I wanted to be a good father and show that I trust my daughter, so for the time being I remained quiet.

Not even seeming bothered by her surroundings, Greta walked to the bar and proceeded to talk with one of the barmen- ugh, barmaids. I felt Wolf’s hand on my arm, squeezing me tightly. I know, Wolf, I know.

When eventually Greta was handed a jug neither he nor I could remain still.

“Greta, please don’t tell me this is the first drink that will lead you to the path of an alcohol addiction!”

“Yeah, Greta, at least pick a good wine for your first sip!”

Wait, Wolfram. That isn’t the problem at all!

Greta just turned to us, surprised to see our faces.

“Yuuri, Wolfram? I’m just running an errant for Anissina.”

 


	2. Candy-Clad

“I can’t believe I let him talk me into this.” I lamented as I browsed the goods in front of me.

“Nee, Shibuya, isn’t this something?” Murata called out to me, holding a large pink dildo with a smug expression on his face.

Remind me again why I let him come with me to this sex shop? Oh, that’s right. I was too scared to go alone.

“Do you have to use my name here?!” I shouted back, frantically looking around me to see if anyone had heard. Luckily the store wasn’t overly crowded.

“So, Do you think Lord von Bielefeld will like this?” Murata repeated his earlier question. “It might be a bit bigger than the one he’s used to.”

“Oh ha ha, Murata. Real funny.” I scoffed. “And no pink, or dildo for that matter. We can get those back in Shinma just fine.”

“So you want something only Earth has?” He asked me.

“Yes. Normally he is the one that shows up all smug holding some weird sex toy he’s gotten and this time I want to surprise him. So you see why I can’t buy one there.”

“Hmm. How about this then?” He asked again.

This time he was holding up a G-string made of candy. The colored sugar treats were hanging on the elastic strings that barely covered anything.

“What is that for?!”

“Well, Lord von Bielefeld has a sweet tooth. Now he can suck on these before getting the main course-“

“La la la la. That’s enough, Murata! What am I supposed to do? Dangle my junk in his face like some candy-clad gigolo.”

Murata only laughed at me as he shoved the package in my hand.

If I ended up buying it, it would be none of his business.


	3. Cake is Always a Win

Yuuri was quite nervous as he entered the room. Greta’s birthday was approaching and he wanted it to be the best day ever. Naturally that meant a big, fluffy cake. Now Yuuri had never baked anything in his life and he wasn’t stupid enough to try it now.

That’s why he cleverly instructed the maids to bake one for him. Still, it was his daughter’s birthday and he wanted to contribute to it somehow. Which is why he decided that he was going to do the decorations. That shouldn’t be too hard.

The icing had already been done (it had to chill a couple of hours beforehand) but he had put himself in charge of piping on the whipped cream.

Very carefully he piped little stars around the edge of the first layer, being pretty pleased with how it was turning out. He might actually be able to do this. A new problem arose as the layers went up and he couldn’t reach the next round without dipping his sleeve in the frosting. But that’s what kitchen chairs were for. Carefully he balanced on top of one and piped the last round.

Yuuri was just short of doing the last two when Wolfram decided to open the door.

“Oi, Yuuri. How’s it going with the cake. I found those candles you brought from earth.” Wolfram said as he slammed the door open. The noise alone was enough to startle Yuuri and he tumbled from the chair.

“Yuuri! Are you okay.” Wolfram yelled as he ran for him.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I think. Is the cake okay?”

“The cake is fine.” Wolfram answered, a scolding just on the edge of his voice. “You need to be more careful.”

“Ah, I’m glad. I wouldn’t want to tell Greta her papa had smashed her birthday cake.” Yuuri said with a laugh. “But perfect timing, Wolf. I was almost done.”

He stood up, ready to pipe the rest of the whipped cream, and stopped.

“It’s stuck.”

“What’s stuck?”

“The piping bag!” Yuuri stood up so Wolf could see better and indeed the bag was stuck, dangling just between his legs.

“Only you, Henachoko, would manage something like that.”

“Oh, can you just help me. It probably snagged a button. And be careful, I don’t want to spill the whipped cream.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Wolfram said irritated as he grabbed for the bag. “And stop hovering over it. I can’t see what I’m doing.”

“Well I can’t see it then. Try to get closer if you want to see it that badly.”

“Fine, if you’re going to be stubborn.” Wolfram said as he sank down on his knees, now eye level with the dangling bag of trouble. “And hold still.”

“I’m holding still. You’re the one who’s pulling it wrong! You have to be gently about it”

“I AM being gentle!”

“AHH! Careful, Wolf. It’s about to burst!”

And with a loud pop the cream bag bursted open, spilling the whipped cream all over Wolfram’s face. It was of course this moment that Conrad decided to walk in with the cake toppings.


	4. NSFW: Against the Window

It wasn’t that we were exhibionists, but somehow, somewhere, during our making out we had ended up against the window. Wolfram was pressing my back against the cool glass, making it a bit foggy with our body heat.

His hands trailed along the sides of my body, until eventually they flipped me around and pressed me closer against the glass.

“Wolf.” I managed to say. “They’re going to see.”

“All they’ll see is that you're definitely mine.” Wolfram’s lips whispered to my ear, before biting down. I jumped at the touch and pressed myself closer to him. He reached around and shoved his hand down my pants.

“Wolfram~” I moaned again. Not sure what I was asking this time. To continue on the bed. . . or here. . . where my front was now bare.

The thought of them seeing me, seeing their king come undone at the hands of his fiancé, made my knees tremble and my stomach turmoil.

“Yuuri.” He whispered to me and that was all it took for the window to become white.

 


	5. NSFW: Down the Rabbit Hole

Yuuri had become accustomed to the strange dreams he could get when Majutsu was involved. So when he found himself back in Wonderland he wasn’t all that surprised.

It was just Wolfram this time that was standing in front of him- or at least a fantasy version of the blond Mazoku. The real Wolfram was currently out on border patrol, leaving Yuuri both lonely and with the perfect opportunity to use the pink pillow and dream himself a honey-chan.

The Wolfram in front of him was staring at Yuuri impatiently, tapping his foot every so often. The two white bunny ears Yuuri had been fantasising about ever since his last adventure in dream Wonderland sprung up between golden locks. The tight suit he wore made the total image complete. Yuuri might not have been Alice but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t want to explore that hole.

Wolfram seemed to have other plans.

“You’ve made us late, Yuuri! Now the Queen will have our heads!” Wolfram snapped furiously and Yuuri stepped forward, knowing he was sailing in dangerous waters, but that made this all the more exciting.

“So? I can always give you head.” Yuuri said, a lot more daring now that he was safe inside his secret fantasy.

“You can’t get your head back after you’ve lost it. Everyone knows that, Henachoko.” Wolfram turned his nose up and it didn’t fail to remind Yuuri of a cute sniffing bunny. “And what are you staring at?”

“You,” Yuuri said. “I missed you. Technically I am still missing you since this is only a dream and the real you is miles away. Do you know that the bed is colder when you’re not there? That’s really unfair of you, leaving me with a cold bed.”

“What are you rambling about? There are no beds here and I am right in front of you.”

“Yes, you are. Though the no beds part is a shame. We’ll just have to make do without one.” Yuuri approached Wolfram and the latter’s ears began to twitch. “They are really cute. Your ears, I mean. Do you mind if I touch them, Wolf?”

A blush crept onto Wolfram’s face. “I don’t particularly want anyone touching my ears, but if it is you, then I suppose it would be okay.”

That was all the permission Yuuri needed and he pinched the white fluffy ears between his fingertips. Inducing in the softness of the fur he ran his hand up and down.

“Yuuri, stop it,” Wolfram said with a heavy breath. Yuuri’s hand immediately stilled but he didn’t take them away.

“Something wrong, Honey-chan.”

“Don’t call me that. And it feels weird.” Wolfram tried to hide his blush but the grip Yuuri had on his ears didn’t allow him to.

“Good weird or bad weird,” Yuuri said.

“Weird weird, so stop it.”

“You don’t have to hide it, Wolf. I know what’s going on,” Yuuri said, getting surer of himself.

The tone is his voice finally made Wolf catch on to what Yuuri was going for. A frown immediately made place for the blush.

“Don’t start what you don’t intend to finish,” Wolfram growled lowly. The low voice sends a shiver down Yuuri’s spine and he resumes his touching.

“And what if I do?” Yuuri whispered back.

Wolfram lashed out to him and grabbed him around his waist to pull him closer before forcefully pushing their lips together. Soon their tongues were in each other’s mouths. The feeling of Wolfram against him, pushing and grinding, made Yuuri weak in his knees. It was a good thing that this was actually a dream and he was already laying in his bed, otherwise he might not have lasted.

He could feel wolfram hard against him, humping him like only a bunny could, and it only spurred Yuuri on.

An idea sprung into his mind and he went down on his knees. Normally Wolfram would have protested, saying things like ‘a king doesn’t kneel for anyone’, but this Wolfram only moaned and grabbed Yuuri’s hair in anticipation.

Yuuri hastened the belt lose and grabbed Wolfram’s dick from his breeches. He gave it a good sniff (no one could judge him here anyway) before swallowing the whole thing down in one go.

Yuuri moaned as he felt only the good parts of giving a blowjob. Here in the dream world he wouldn’t have to deal with an aching jaw or a pesky gag reflex and instead could enjoy the wide stretch of wolfram’s cock in his mouth and the heavy weight on his tongue.

He felt full and taken, oddly pleased that he couldn’t talk and could only serve as a quick way for Wolfram to get off. The latter didn’t remain still and instead began to trust in and out, dragging saliva with him as he went. The threads of drool were hanging off Yuuri’s chin, making a mess of his face. But it would only be the beginning if Yuuri got it his way.

Fuck. It was so good. A subtle pull on his hair forced Yuuri to look up and open his mouth further. Wolf’s eyes were closed as he concentrated on his pleasure, sweat slowly dripping down his gorgeous face. And Yuuri moaned. It was the only thing he could do, other than holding on to Wolf’s hips as Wolfram used him.

His head began to feel light. A direct result from all the blood pulsing furiously in his own dick. He could cum from this. Just from Wolfram taking him and fucking his mouth.

Almost now.

With a new need in mind, Yuuri pulled away and rubbed his face on Wolfram’s dick.

“Please.” He said, licking the cock between panting. “Give me.”

Even here Wolfram didn’t disobey an order from his king and promptly coated Yuuri in streaks of cum. When the first hot globs of white hid Yuuri’s face he felt the pressure built up in his own lower belly release before sending his body in a state of bliss. A last moan left Yuuri’s lips.

He awoke a bit later to a wet thong. Feeling both satisfied and icky, he went to the bathroom to get cleaned. Yuuri couldn’t wait for the real Wolfram to get home. Maybe Wolf would finally agree to wearing the bunny ears Yuuri had brought with him from Earth.


End file.
